Facetas
by Dana Norram
Summary: Eu começara aquela noite com a idéia fixa de andar pelo castelo procurando por segredos que pudessem ajudar na batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas. Mal me dera conta de que os encontrara. // McGonagall’s POV // SLASH e HET // Vários casais // ONESHOT


**Título:** Facetas**  
Autora:** Dana Norram**  
Gênero:** Angst e Romance**  
Classificação:** Slash**  
Personagens/Casais:** Metade da AD, três sonserinos e um par de fantasmas. Sério, olha só: tem Blaise/Seamus, Bloody Baron/Grey Lady (platônico), Dean/Seamus (sugerido), Harry/Draco (one-sided), Ernie/Michael (whut?), Neville/Luna (amo!) e Snape/Lily (sugerido).  
**Sumário:** "Eu começara aquela noite com a idéia fixa de andar pelo castelo procurando por segredos que pudessem ajudar na batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas. Mal me dera conta de que os encontrara." McGonagall's POV. Slash e Het. Vários casais.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém Slash, Minerva-Vouyer-Perva-Pride Ships-Com-Personagens-Randômicos Pseudo-Non-Con Lição-De-Moral-Disney.

**DISCLAIMER:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, a Tonks teria um caso com o Moody e os dois seriam muito felizes juntos e suas criancinhas pernetas de cabelo colorido. ;*

* * *

**Facetas  
**por Dana Norram

Eu pensara bastante antes de tomar esta decisão. Foram dias, semanas, quase dois meses até que conseguisse deixar de lado alguns dos meus parâmetros e me convencesse a fazer algo que seria pelo bem de todos. Ciente de que a curiosidade fazia parte de cada um de nós eu a considerava uma característica absolutamente saudável quando devidamente aplicada. Entretanto, usar minha curiosidade como desculpa para espionar outras pessoas era algo que, mesmo já sendo uma animaga há tantos anos, eu jamais me permitira fazer.

Até esta noite.

A nomeação dos irmãos Carrow como professores havia tornado a existência em Hogwarts crítica, para não dizer quase insuportável. A cada dia eu precisava encarar um crescente número de reclamações dos alunos que restaram na escola, constantemente queixando-se dos maus tratos que recebiam nas mãos dos dois irmãos. O fator Severus Snape no papel de diretor não tornava as coisas mais simples — especialmente para todos nós do corpo docente, que sabíamos quem fora o responsável pela morte de Dumbledore.

A reação mais sensata teria sido entregarmos nossas respectivas cartas de demissão, mas pelo bem dos alunos e da própria escola, preferimos continuar por perto. _Resistindo_.

Era justamente com essa intenção que eu decidira sair esta noite para patrulhar os corredores de Hogwarts, disfarçada por garras e pêlos de gato. Claro que alguém que se utilizasse artimanhas das trevas poderia me reconhecer em questão de instantes, mas era fato que eu passaria melhor desapercebida neste estado. Experimentando a sensação de formas, cores e sons que se tornavam absurdamente diferentes quando assumia a forma felina, escolhi um corredor aleatório tão logo deixei meus aposentos e me pus a caminhar, minhas patas macias sem provocar som algum pelos corredores.

Não que houvesse uma decisão formada quando resolvi seguir com aquela idéia, mas me parecera uma boa tentativa para descobrir algo que pudesse nos ajudar na guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas e seus Comensais da Morte. Nunca se sabia o que poderíamos ouvir outros dizendo ou mesmo _ver _o que faziam, quando pensavam que não havia mais ninguém por perto para examiná-los. Eu acreditava que mais do que habilidades e coragem era o ato de _conhecer_ o inimigo a principal arma para derrotá-lo. Nunca me esqueci de que o chapéu seletor chegara cogitar a me pôr na Corvinal, devido a minha sede de saber. Sede esta que me impulsionava a dar passo atrás de passo, me escondendo nas sombras.

Parei na curva de um corredor quando escutei um grupo de vozes falando baixinho. Eu podia entreouvir risadinhas e algumas palavras soltas e desconexas, porém nada que fosse o bastante para entender o conteúdo da conversa. Já estava me esgueirando pelo piso frio, pronta para me aproximar e identificar o grupo, quando passos atrás de mim me fizeram estancar no lugar.

Me encolhendo para não ser notada, assisti o professor Horace Slughorn ganhar o corredor, avançando em direção aos ruídos. Mantendo uma distância relativamente segura, fui atrás dele, sentindo meu coração pequeno bater acelerado até nos depararmos com um grande paredão de pedra — que reconheci como sendo o mesmo lugar onde, cinco anos atrás, ameaças contra nascidos-trouxas foram escritas em vermelho. A mensagem que ornava as pedras centenárias desta vez, entretanto, eram mais amigáveis, embora claramente provocativas.

_ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE:  
__O RECRUTAMENTO CONTINUA!_

Um misto de assombro, orgulho e temor tomou conta de mim e mal percebi que minhas patas tremiam até que escutei um sonoro _'tsc tsc'_ vindo do homem parado um pouco à minha frente. Horace caminhou até estar bem próximo da parede e confesso ter ficado surpresa ao perceber os mesmos sentimentos que me afligiam deformarem seu rosto bonachão.

O professor Slughorn então inspirou fundo, gesto que fez sua grande barriga murchar sensivelmente. Ele ergueu o braço para coçar sua reluzente careca seguido do bigode, sua mão gorducha acabando por pousar em seu queixo, como se ele analisasse a situação com frieza antes de decidir o que fazer. Por algumas vezes ele olhou de um lado para o outro do corredor aparentemente vazio, como se esperasse que os responsáveis por aquilo se revelariam a qualquer minuto.

Por um instante, considerei que era mesmo estranho não ter ouvido — mesmo com meus sentidos mais aguçados sob a forma de um gato — nenhum dos donos das vozes se afastarem da cena. Tendo isso em mente, também me aventurei a olhar de um lado para o outro, em busca de alguma alma viva a quem pudesse atribuir a obra na parede, sem qualquer sucesso.

Me distrai quando o professor Slughorn enfiou as mãos dentro das vestes e puxou sua varinha, apontando-a para as palavras grafadas. Certa de que ele a usaria para apagá-las e assim evitar que Snape ou mesmo os Carrow se zangassem, fiquei surpresa ao ver Horace murmurar um encantamento que fez os dizeres brilharem fortes por um fugaz instante até assumirem um tom mais escuro, como se aquelas palavras tivessem sido _fixadas _nas pedras com um feitiço adesivo permanente.

E algo me dizia que Filch teria um sério trabalho em se livrar delas no dia seguinte.

A ação do professor Slughorn fez com que quatro vultos saíssem de trás de uma grossa cortina que havia próximo dali, porém, devido à maneira como a luz dos archotes incidia sobre eles, não pude identificar seus rostos, pelo menos não da posição que me encontrava, a menos de dois palmos de chão. Horace, porém, voltou-se para eles e quando os quatro lhe deram as costas e se puseram a correr, dividindo-se em duplas ao chegarem à bifurcação do corredor adiante, eu poderia jurar ter visto um verdadeiro e orgulhoso sorriso se formar em seu rosto rechonchudo.

—**x—**

Segui apressada pelo corredor onde o quarteto se separara e fiquei por um instante parada junto à bifurcação, tentando decidir qual caminho tomar. Optando então pelo lado direito, não precisei andar muito para escutar murmúrios vindos da sala de aula de História da Magia, que eu sabia estar vazia àquela hora. Mesmo sendo um fantasma, Binns jamais perdera certos hábitos e um deles sempre fora se recolher bem cedo para seus aposentos.

A porta de madeira estava levemente entreaberta, como se alguém ao tentar fechá-la na pressa não tivesse percebido que ela apenas esbarrara no batente, sem de fato chegar a se trancar. Graças a meu esqueleto flexível, fui plenamente capaz de me espremer no pequeno vão sem provocar nenhum ruído.

Caminhando sorrateiramente por entre as carteiras, não demorei a encontrar dois jovens abaixados atrás da mesa do professor. Ao me aproximar devagar, tomando cuidado para não ser notada, o luar que adentrava pelos janelões revelou suas fisionomias, me ajudando a reconhecê-los imediatamente. Ernie Macmillan, da Lufa-Lufa e Michael Corner, da Corvinal.

A respiração de ambos estava levemente acelerada. Dava para dizer pelo subir e descer de seus peitos e pelo rubor acentuado em suas faces. Não parecia, porém, que os dois tinham acabado de fugir de um professor, mas sim que apenas haviam corrido uma maratona ou coisa parecida e até ganhado um prêmio com isso, pois, a despeito das mãos um pouco trêmulas que o jovem Ernie mantinha apoiadas contra o chão, eles tinham sorrisos decididamente satisfeitos em seus rostos.

"Você sacou o que o professor Slughorn fez?" perguntou Michael, se voltando para o colega, uma linha de expressão funda em sua testa.

Ernie pensou por um instante antes de responder. "Se quer mesmo saber, eu _acho_ que o cara está do nosso lado."

"De jeito nenhum!" riu-se Michael, balançando a cabeça. "O cara é diretor da Sonserina, cara. Ele deve é ter ficado assustado quando viu que ia ser quatro contra um e por isso deixou a gente ir."

"Mas o chamado na parede..." Ernie argumentou. "Ele não apagou o que a gente escreveu, apagou?"

A pergunta fez Michael se calar, seu cenho ainda mais franzido.

"Então." Ernie continuou, um sorrisinho de vitória fazendo seus lábios se esticarem. "Acho que devemos dar um voto de confiança para o velho Slug. Ele nunca tratou mal nenhum de nós, certo? Mesmo com todos esses Comensais por aí, fazendo o serviço sujo de Volde-"

Michael tapou a boca de Ernie com uma das mãos, lançando-lhe um olhar de censura. O outro rapaz balançou a cabeça, para indicar que entendera, e o colega o soltou.

"Desculpe. Depois de passar tanto tempo tentando perder o medo de dizer o nome dele, para agora não poder mais falar... sei lá, é estranho." Ernie deu de ombros, suspirando pesadamente.

"Nem me diga." Respondeu o outro e num movimento que parecia inconsciente, Michael passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Ernie, que enrijeceu no lugar, suas bochechas corando.

"Desculpa-" Michael começou, só então parecendo reparar no seu próprio gesto. Ele fez menção de puxar o braço, mas Ernie o interrompeu, segurando-o pela mão.

"Não, pode fizer. É. _Tudo bem_. Eu só-" ele se calou, pensativo antes de continuar. "Eu só achei que você preferisse garotas, sabe. A Weasley não foi sua namorada? E depois não teve aquela apanhadora da sua Casa, a Chang?"

Percebi que Michael não parecia estar acompanhando a linha de raciocínio do colega, porém, após hesitar rapidamente, Ernie aparentemente resolvera deixas as coisas _mais claras _e acabou por se inclinar na direção do outro, o beijando. E, em vez de se afastar, Michael o puxou para perto com mais força, aprofundando o contato.

É. Sempre suspeitei que aqueles dois estivessem envolvidos de alguma forma, afinal nos últimos tempos ambos tinham andado mais um com o outro do que com os colegas de suas próprias casas. Estarem em meio às atividades da _Armada de Dumbledore _já havia me passado pela cabeça, é claro, mas a forma como Ernie olhava para Michael durante as aulas sugeria algo a mais. Era até estranho pensar nisso apenas agora — como se a dúvida sempre estivesse estado lá, separada e oculta em diversas pistas, que apenas precisavam de uma confirmação para ser "juntadas".

Deixei a sala da mesma forma que entrei, em completo silêncio, decidida a lhes dar alguma privacidade. Sorria comigo mesma, feliz por ter atestado que velhos fatos continuavam vivos. Gestos ainda valiam mais do que mil palavras.

—**x—**

Resolvi voltar meus passos até alcançar o corredor por onde a outra dupla havia desaparecido. Não que achasse remotamente possível ainda encontrá-los por aí, mas, de qualquer forma, me parecia uma boa opção de caminho. Num passo mais acelerado, segui beirando as paredes cobertas de quadros, cortinas e tapeçarias, eventualmente desviando de estátuas e armaduras. Devo ter andado por quase meia hora, sem esbarrar em ninguém — nem mesmo em Filch e sua gata fazendo o patrulhamento de rotina — e já estava quase resolvendo tomar um caminho completamente diferente quando ouvi o som de água correndo.

Intrigada, caminhei em direção do som até chegar a um banheiro que os alunos costumavam evitar, já que este constantemente ficava inundado sem qualquer razão aparente. Desta vez, porém, não havia água escapando pela porta, mas o som de torneiras abertas lá dentro continuava. Já pensando em dar meia volta, parei ao escutar um som que se sobressaiu ao barulho da água. Se parecia com alguém... _chorando_? Mão seria impossível. Não nestes tempos. Mas, escutando bem... _não_, me decidi depois de pensar um pouco. Não chorando, porque não soava triste, embora houvesse um quê de lamento no tom.

Curiosa demais para desistir agora, usei a pata para empurrar a porta encostada, o barulho da água correndo encobrindo o som das dobradiças. Esperei por alguns segundos antes de entrar, primeiro enfiando somente a cabeça pelo vão para me certificar de que não havia sido descoberta. Minha curiosidade se acentuou ao notar que, a despeito de algumas torneiras abertas jorrando água nas pias, aparentemente não havia mais ninguém ali.

E já estava quase me transformando de volta para dar um jeito naquele desperdício de água — certa de que, no mínimo, abrir todas as torneiras fora alguma espirituosa idéia de Pirraça — quando escutei novamente o som que me fizera entrar ali para começo de conversa. Avançando sobre a ponta das patas, cheguei ao último cubículo do banheiro, o único com a porta inteiramente fechada. Não precisei me abaixar para ver dois pés do lado de dentro, a proximidade fazendo os resmungos daquela pessoa, fosse quem fosse, parecerem mais altos.

Achando pouco esperto (para não dizer impróprio) me esgueirar ali por baixo, resolvi esperar escondida até que o dono dos sons saísse, mas mudei de idéia no instante em que reconheci uma das palavras que vinham de dentro da cabine.

"_Potter_..."

O nome fora dito num quase sussurrado, como se estivesse conversando com alguém em segredo. Certa de que aquilo era mais importante do que a privacidade alheia, imediatamente eu entrei no cubículo ao lado, trepando no vaso e em seguida pulando para a divisória entre as cabines, me empoleirando como podia naquele espaço estreito. A cena que presenciei, no entanto, quase me fez perder o equilíbrio e cair em cima da cabeça de Draco Malfoy.

Identifiquei na hora o rosto fino e pontudo, embora o rapaz tivesse sua cabeça loira voltada para baixo, os olhos fixos num recorte de jornal completamente amassado em uma das mãos na qual ele apoiava seu peso contra a parede — enquanto a outra se ocupava de sua virilha, onde ele se tocava com um desespero quase assustador, o nome de Potter se tornando uma constante em seus resmungos.

Apertei os olhos, tentando decifrar a imagem no recorte e não me surpreendi ao finalmente reconhecer a face de Harry nela. Da legenda da foto só se conseguiam ler palavras como "procurado", "depor", "morte" e "Dumbledore", mas foi o bastante para me lembrar da manchete que saíra no _Profeta Diário _meses atrás. Sem de fato compreender as razões que levaram Draco Malfoy a fazer aquilo, pulei de volta para o cubículo ao lado, bem a tempo de escutá-lo reprimir um gemido mais alto, que saiu como uma golfada de ar.

O rapaz ainda não deixara a segurança da cabine quando eu saí pela porta do banheiro, o barulho da água ainda ecoando alto em meus ouvidos. Mas não tão alto quanto o som da voz de Draco Malfoy chamando pelo nome de Harry Potter.

—**x—**

Ainda ligeiramente confusa pela cena que presenciara no banheiro, rumei sem reparar que caminho tomava até perceber que chegara a um conhecido corredor próximo aos dormitórios da Lufa-Lufa. Me perguntando vagamente se Macmillan e Corner haviam retornado a suas respectivas Casas, fui surpreendida pela passagem que dava acesso às cozinhas se abrindo para liberar a passagem de um grupo de elfos domésticos, certamente saindo para começar a limpeza do castelo na calada da noite.

Passei pela porta antes que ela se fechasse, minhas patas impedindo que qualquer som chamasse atenção no amplo espaço que ficava exatamente debaixo do Grande Salão. As quatro longas mesas postadas lado a lado estavam completamente vazias, exceto por aquela que abastecia os alunos da Sonserina, ocupada por ninguém menos do que Severus Snape.

Incerta sobre se valia o risco descobrir exatamente o que Snape estava aprontando, fiquei por alguns segundos parada no lugar, observando-o de longe. Ao que parecia ele descera para beber alguma coisa, pois uma garrafa e um cálice estavam ao seu lado enquanto ele examinava uma pilha de pergaminhos com o cenho franzido. Snape então ergueu o braço, como se acenasse, e imediatamente um elfo doméstico vestindo com uma fronha velha, apareceu do nada do outro lado da cozinha, carregando uma bandeja com uma garrafa cheia.

Aproveitando a movimentação causada pelo elfo, me enfiei debaixo de uma das mesas e fui me arrastando até chegar perto o bastante para vê-lo servir o que parecia ser vinho no cálice de Snape, que o pegou com uma das mãos sem mesmo se virar para o lado. O elfo fez uma reverência, prontamente ignorada, e voltou a seus afazeres. Snape tomou dois goles do cálice e então estendeu o braço para pousá-lo sobre a superfície de madeira. Distraído, porém, em examinar o que quer que tivesse em sua outra mão, Snape não percebeu que calculara mal o espaço e, com metade de sua base para fora da mesa, o cálice de vinho caiu no exato segundo em que foi solto, se espatifando no chão com um ruído alto, que ecoou pela cozinha.

Recuei, me protegendo atrás de uma das pernas da mesa, bem a tempo de ver Snape virar o corpo para tentar parar o cálice e, no percurso, derrubar a pilha de pergaminhos que estivera tão entretido em analisar.

Soltando um palavrão, Snape enxotou o elfo que viera ao seu encontro armado de panos e esfregões e ajoelhou-se ao lado dos pergaminhos, dos estilhaços de vidro e do vinho derramado. Curiosa com aquela bizarra atitude, eu o vi esticar uma das mãos para a bagunça e salvar dali o que parecia ser um pedaço de papel rasgado.

E, enquanto tentava decifrar o que acabava de acontecer, fui surpreendida pela expressão de Snape mudar drasticamente da costumeira carranca para um ar triste e saudoso, repleto de afeição. Com um suspiro cansado, ele usou a manga de suas vestes para limpar o vinho que manchara a face do papel. Foi quando percebi que aquilo era na verdade a fotografia de uma jovem mulher que esboçava um largo sorriso. As manchas sobre a foto, porém, me impediram de reconhecê-la, ainda que ela me parecesse levemente familiar.

Após terminar de limpar a foto, Snape se levantou, puxando a varinha e dando o devido fim à bagunça a seus pés. Com um farfalhar das longas vestes negras ele então fez seu caminho para fora das cozinhas, imitado por mim instantes depois.

—**x—**

Snape já não estava as vistas quando sai para o corredor. Ainda levemente curiosa sobre a mulher na foto que ele fitara com tanto carinho, pensei se valia à pena segui-lo até seus aposentos nas masmorras para tentar descobrir mais a respeito dela. A idéia, entretanto, não me pareceu muito sensata e a abandonei conforme comecei subir uma longa escadaria. Quando percebi, havia chegado àquele que há quase sete anos fora considerado o corredor proibido do Terceiro Andar.

Me pus a observar as sombras que se projetavam nas paredes, sentindo ainda resquícios do cheiro daquele cão gigante que Hagrid arrumara a fim de proteger a entrada da passagem na qual havíamos escondido a Pedra Filosofal — e a mera lembrança do animal fez com que meus pêlos se eriçassem inconscientemente. Eu me recordava até hoje do dia em que Dumbledore pediu que cada um de nós preparasse uma defesa para o lugar. Pensar naquilo fez com que a falta do diretor parecesse ainda mais latente. As lembranças de uma época que parecia que não havia problema que Dumbledore não fosse capaz de resolver. Uma época em que Snape era um de nós. Pensei em Potter, Weasley e Granger, que aos onze anos enfrentaram tantos perigos ali e que hoje, lá fora, lutavam por nós. Não pude deixar de sentir um calor no peito.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, quase dei um pulo no lugar ao escutar risadas vindas de uma sala logo adiante. Apertando os olhos na escuridão avancei com cautela, tomando o cuidado de permanecer bem próxima do chão, minha barriga coberta de pêlos raspando contra a pedra fria. Foi com alívio ao perceber que a risada viera de Neville Longbottom, que no momento encarava uma confusa Luna Lovegood com um sorriso, a ponta de sua varinha iluminando o rosto dos dois.

"Não entendo por que você parece tão feliz, Neville. É um assunto muito sério, esse, sabe." Luna balançou a cabeça e seus longos cabelos caíram de cima dos ombros para suas costas. "Meu pai fez uma reportagem sobre pessoas que tiveram contato imediato com um Cão de Três Cabeças. Todas disseram que se não fosse por uma sessão de desencantamento com os zonzólulos teriam ficado loucas."

Ela arregalou os já naturalmente grande olhos para o rapaz, cuja algumas cicatrizes começavam a cobrir o rosto. Vi o sorriso de Neville se acentuar diante do gesto da garota. "Luna, isso faz séculos! Se não aconteceu nada comigo, nem com Harry, Ron e Hermione até agora, não acho que-"

"Bem, poderia ser uma ação de efeito retardado, não acha?" Ela o interrompeu, a expressão sonhadora. "Já vi isso acontecer antes. Especialmente se você tiver _Gernumblies_ no seu jardim. Eles formam uma aura protetora ao nosso redor, entende."

"Gerno­quê?" Neville franziu o cenho e fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que a colega o seguisse. Bem mais baixa do que ele, Luna precisava dar passadas largas para acompanhá-lo. Eu me limitei a caminhar um pouco atrás da dupla.

"Vocês os chamam vulgarmente de gnomos." Luna explicou. "Ron tem _montes_ deles em casa. Um até me mordeu no casamento do irmão dele!" Ela complementou, parecendo muito animada com o fato.

Achei curioso ver que Neville não apenas corou como também fez uma careta diante do comentário de Luna, que não pareceu notar, ocupada em examinar o dedo onde supostamente fora mordida.

"Também tenho vários gnomos em casa" ele acabou dizendo depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. "Você pode conhecê-los quando quiser. Minha avó não gosta muito, mas eles estão sempre por lá e eu-"

A voz de Neville morreu no momento em que Luna parou na frente dele e, subindo na ponta dos pés, lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Ele estancou, fitando a garota como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Ela devolveu o olhar, mas diferente da expressão confusa de Neville, Luna parecia totalmente tranqüila e certa do que fazia.

"Aposto que os Gernumblies da sua casa devem ser bem resistentes. Eu adoraria conhecê-los um dia."

Vi então Neville abrir um sorriso tímido e corar ainda mais quando a garota esticou o braço e agarrou a sua mão livre, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. Os dois voltaram a caminhar, desta vez em silêncio e eu os segui, certa de que onde quer que houvesse cenas como aquela, ainda haveria esperança de tudo acabar bem.

—**x—**

Acompanhei Neville e Luna que, sem nunca soltarem as mãos — apesar de terem parado no caminho para consultarem alguma coisa que Neville tirou dos bolsos, chegarem ao sétimo andar. Os dois alcançarem uma enorme tapeçaria onde trasgos dançavam balé e, após trocarem um rápido e cúmplice olhar, começaram a andar de um lado para o outro.

Me perguntando se o beijo que Luna dera em Neville afetara o bom senso do rapaz, arregalei os olhos quando vi uma porta surgir diante dos dois, que entraram rapidamente por ela. Corri para alcançar a passagem antes que ela se fechasse e me deparei com uma parte de Hogwarts completamente nova para mim.

Tratava-se de uma sala pequena e aconchegante, com pufes e poltronas, além de uma estante repleta de livros. No meio de tudo, uma mesinha de centro abrigava um rádio antigo que Neville e Luna pareciam muito ocupados em examinar — o que ajudou para que minha entrada passasse totalmente desapercebida.

"Certeza de que vai começar agora?" Neville perguntou em voz alta, voltando o corpo para o outro canto da sala e detrás da estante surgiu o jovem Seamus Finnigan. Me escondi atrás de um revisteiro junto a um dos pufes mais afastado, observando a cena.

"Foi Ginny quem deu o alerta. Parece que ela ficou tentando sintonizar a noite toda. Deve estar chegando aí."

Ainda que curiosa para saber como eles estavam fazendo para se comunicar, não me arrisquei a deixar meu esconderijo, especialmente porque logo depois de Seamus fechar a boca, a porta do lugar se abriu e por ela entraram Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillan e Michael Corner.

"Onde vocês dois se enfiaram?" perguntou Seamus, com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Neville disse que vocês foram pegos pelo Slughorn!"

"Nha" fez Michael com uma careta. "Ele nem tentou nada. Nós só demoramos porque dopamos com um dos Carrow no caminho e tivemos de nos esconder numa sala até a barra ficar limpa."

A mera menção do nome dos comensais fez a atmosfera do lugar mudar drasticamente. Ginny e Seamus fizeram uma careta ao passo que a expressão de Neville se fechou. Luna foi a única que pareceu não ter ouvido, enquanto Michael e Ernie balançaram as cabeças, em apoio aos colegas.

"Bem, não viemos aqui para falar dos dois babacas, certo?" cortou Ginny, com as mãos na cintura. "O Potterwatch já deve ter começado a essa altura."

Todos rapidamente se sentaram ao redor do rádio que sintonizou após Neville erguer a varinha e dizer '_Fawkes_'. Em silêncio os seis acompanharam as notícias sobre a guerra do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts, suas expressões mudando conforme as notícias iam e vinham. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia a tal rádio, embora já soubesse a respeito e senti um pouco de alívio ao saber que alguns nomes conhecidos estavam vivos e, dentro do possível, bem.

A transmissão durou cerca de quinze minutos e tinha acabado de terminar quando um ruído vindo da estante fez todos se levantarem ao mesmo tempo, as varinhas em punho. Admirada pela precisão que eles demonstravam, vi Seamus se adiantar e retirar de uma das prateleiras um instrumento que cabia na palma de sua mão e ficava girando e apitando. Um bisbilhoscópio.

"Tem alguém aí fora." Neville disse, já se adiantando na direção da porta, mas Luna segurou sua mão, o impedindo.

"Seja quem for, não pode entrar aqui" ela interpôs tranquilamente e os demais acenaram em concordância. "Vamos esperar."

O instrumento parou de apitar após uns dez minutos e depois de uma pequena discussão sobre se já seria sensato sair, o grupo se dividiu em dois trios — Luna e Michael acompanhariam Ernie até o dormitório da Lufa-Lufa, depois voltariam até a Torre da Corvinal, enquanto Neville, Ginny e Seamus dariam cobertura, indo em seguida para a o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Ambos os trios deixaram a sala e, após aguardar alguns instantes, sai atrás deles. A porta desapareceu quando me vi de volta ao corredor do sétimo andar e só tive tempo de me esconder atrás da tapeçaria dos trasgos dançando quando ouvi a voz de Seamus Finningan dizendo que havia esquecido uma coisa e que precisa voltar, mas garantindo que ficaria bem e que Neville e Ginny podiam continuar sem ele.

—**x—**

Seamus, porém, não chegou a voltar à sala secreta, mas sim tomou o sentido contrário do corredor, em direção às escadas opostas. Estranhando o fato do rapaz ter mentido aos colegas, decidi acompanhá-lo.

Descemos andar atrás de andar até alcançarmos o térreo. Eu me sentia como se estivéssemos perseguindo algum fantasma que apenas Seamus pudesse ver, pois a despeito de termos quase dado de cara com Filch no meio caminho, não encontramos mais ninguém durante quase meia hora. Já tínhamos tomado o caminho que levava às masmorras, minhas patas cansadas demais para continuar, quando fomos surpreendidos por alguém surgindo de trás de uma armadura e puxando Seamus pelo braço.

O grito que obviamente escaparia de sua garganta foi abafado pela mão que o atacante usou para tapar sua boca. Contornando a armadura e procurando me manter oculta, reconheci o atacante como sendo Blaise Zabini — seu rosto bonito exalando um ar decididamente predatório.

"Eu sabia que era você" resmungou Seamus, zangado, mas em voz baixa, quando o outro o soltou. "Eu disse para não ficar rondando a gente, Zabini. Você ainda vai se dar mal por isso."

Zabini riu-se, os dentes brancos se destacando em sua face morena. "Considerando a facilidade com que o senhor acabou de ser apanhado, Finnigan, ah, eu não contaria muito com isso."

As bochechas de Seamus ficaram vermelhas de raiva. "Se enxerga, Zabini. Você não pegou ninguém. Fui eu quem vim _atrás_ de você. Eu sabia que era você."

Porém, em vez de irritá-lo, a afirmação pareceu divertir Zabini, que agarrou o braço de Seamus com força, puxando-o para uma salinha onde Filch guardava vassouras e produtos de limpeza. Certa de que meu aluno acabara de se meter em uma encrenca das grandes, não vi alternativa que não segui-los para dentro da sala.

É verdade que encontrar Zabini agarrando Seamus pelos cabelos para beijá-lo não me surpreendeu. As constantes desavenças que os dois vinham apresentando em aulas já me chamava a atenção há algum tempo — me lembrava um pouco a maneira como Malfoy e Potter agiam um com o outro, até. O que me surpreendeu foi o fato de Seamus, após resistir alguns instantes, se render ao beijo até que o outro rompeu o contato, segurando seus pulsos e o empurrando sobre uma mesa ao canto.

O som dolorido das costas de Seamus batendo contra o móvel quase me fez voltar a forma humana para dar um basta naquilo, mas me contive, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e, especialmente, _por que _Seamus permitia aquilo. E minhas dúvidas só se acentuaram no momento em que Zabini puxou a varinha e murmurou um _Incarcerous_. Cordas brotaram do nada, prendendo os braços de Seamus sobre o tampo da mesa. Ele se contorceu, tentando chutar no meio das pernas de Zabini, que se afastou para não ser acertado.

"Me solta, seu _filho da puta_!"

Zabini deu outra risadinha. "Não adianta elogiar agora, Finnigan. Você quem veio atrás de mim. _De novo_, devo acrescentar."

"Nos seus sonhos! Aquela foi primeira e a última vez."

A expressão de Zabini se fechou e, enfiando a varinha no bolso interno das vestes, vi-o estender as mãos para a braguilha de sua calça, abrindo-a. Seamus ficou pálido e fez menção de chutá-lo outra vez quando ele se aproximou.

"_Psst_" fez Zabini, se enfiando no meio as pernas de Seamus. "Nós dois sabemos atrás _do que _você veio, Finnigan. Não banque o santo agora e me faça o favor de ficar bem quietinho, porque eu sempre fui péssimo com feitiços de silêncio e não acho que você queira que alguém te pegue aqui com as pernas arreganhadas."

O comentário fez Seamus parar de chutar Zabini, mas quando ele abriu a boca, fazendo menção de bradar outra vez, o outro rodou os olhos e, puxando a varinha novamente, conjurou uma mordaça que calou qualquer outra reclamação que Seamus se aventurasse a proferir. Se ver totalmente imobilizado pareceu despertar algo dentro dele, pois Seamus começou a se contorcer, tentando se soltar, mas parou no instante em que Zabini deu um apertão na frente de suas calças. Seamus fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás.

"Viu? Não é tão ruim assim quando você decide colaborar." Zabini sorriu ao descer o zíper e se afastar para poder puxar as calças do outro para fora. Entretanto, quando se viu livre das mãos de Zabini, Seamus voltou a chutar o ar ao seu redor.

"Tem gente que não aprende mesmo, né?" Zabini resmungou, desta vez parecendo realmente irritado, lutando um pouco para conseguir segurar as pernas do outro sem levar um chute no queixo ou algo assim. Quando conseguiu, ele não se deu ao trabalho de despir Seamus da peça que lhe restava, se limitando a rasgá-la com um movimento da varinha.

Eu não sabia como reagir quando percebi que Zabini começou a enfiar os dedos no outro rapaz. Não conseguia me imaginar aparecendo do nada, não agora. Havia um lado meu obviamente preocupada com Seamus, mas eu não podia negar que talvez Zabini estivesse com a razão quando dissera que o outro fora atrás daquilo. Afinal, tínhamos descido sete andares apenas porque ele tinha _certeza_ de que fora de Zabini quem o bisbilhoscópio acusara a presença. E qualquer outro pensamento de me revelar morreu quando vi que Seamus não apenas parara de tentar chutar o outro como também acabara de enlaçá-lo com as pernas pela cintura, fazendo com que ele começasse a se movimentar.

O rosto de Seamus estava voltado para a parede, de modo que eu não podia ver a expressão em sua face. Mas pelas suas mãos fechadas em punho, apertadas contra as cordas que o mantinham presos, ajudado pelo fato de Zabini estar se movimentando mais e mais rápido, ficou mais do que claro que Seamus já não estava lutando, muito pelo contrário.

Não fiquei para ver a cena terminar. Não conseguia entender a atitude de Seamus, nem mesmo a de Zabini, que apesar das piadinhas não machucara o outro de fato em nenhum momento. Nenhum deles percebeu quando me esgueirei para fora da salinha, obviamente ocupados demais com seus próprios assuntos.

—**x—**

Decidida que apesar das boas cenas que presenciara, a noite acabaria por terminar com um gosto levemente amargo, eu já estava me preparando para tomar o caminho de volta aos meus aposentos quando percebi que alguém se aproximava de mim.

Ligeiramente preocupada que a pessoa surpreendesse os dois rapazes na sala ali perto, me aproximei com cuidado até alcançar um corredor adjacente, onde fui surpreendida por um brilho, que se eu tivesse em meu corpo normal eu reconheceria como perolado, oscilando a cerca de um metro do chão.

Se a Dama Cinzenta me notou de alguma forma, ela não deu nenhuma mostra. Eu jamais a vira por aqui antes. Não que eu fizesse visitas constantes às masmorras, apenas me acostumara à presença da Fantasma da Corvinal perambulando na biblioteca e pelas Torres de Hogwarts.

"Helena?" Uma voz gélida chamou, fazendo com que os pêlos das minhas costas se arrepiassem.

A fantasma voltou-se e eu torci meus bigodes, curiosa ao ouvir aquilo. Tirando Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, que proclamava seu nome a altos brados, eu jamais me dera ao trabalho de descobrir as verdadeiras identidades dos demais fantasmas de Hogwarts. Minhas divagações sobre o assunto, entretanto, morreram quando divisei a presença do Barão Sangrento, arrastando suas correntes pelo corredor, o som me provocando calafrios involuntários.

"Helena, o que a traz aqui?" ele perguntou, seu corpo transparente coberto de sangue prateado pairando no ar próximo a ela. Além de estranhar o tom que o fantasma usava para falar com a Dama Cinzenta, fiquei surpresa ao notar que havia reticência em sua voz. Não como se estivesse desgostoso com a presença dela, mas sim assustado.

Vi-a erguer uma sobrancelha e cruzar os braços, fazendo menção de lhe dar as costas e desaparecer através da primeira parede que encontrasse.

"Espere" ele pediu e suas correntes titilaram quando o Barão ergueu o braço transparente na direção dela. A Dama Cinzenta estancou no ar, o rosto que já fora bonito e delicado se voltando para ele. "Você nunca vem aqui, Helena. Está sempre enfurnada lá em cima, na sua biblioteca. Com os seus preciosos livros."

Ela apertou os lábios antes de responder. "Sim, meus preciosos livros. Ao menos eles nunca me traíram, meu caro Barão."

"Eu não a traí, Helena. Eu _amei_ você. Foi isso que fiz de errado" ele se aproximou dela devagar, mas desta vez a fantasma da Corvinal não tentou se mexer ou sair e deixá-lo falando sozinho. "Amei você além do que se podia amar alguém. Você sabe o quanto eu me arrependo disso."

Abismada demais, lutando para assimilar o fato de que o Barão Sangrento era apaixonado pela Dama Cinzenta, percebi uma expressão dividida entre a pena e o orgulho se misturarem na face dela, ao passo que o Barão continuava-a encarando como se quisesse trazê-la de volta a vida para poder abraçá-la.

"Você sabe que não posso perdoá-lo pelo que fez" a voz dela era o tom mais gentil que eu já a vira empregar em todos os meus anos na escola. "Mas posso aceitar as suas desculpas."

"Eu já lhe ofereci todas as desculpas que poderia, Helena. Você nunca quis ouvi-las antes" ele pareceu soltar um suspiro, embora obviamente não tivesse mais pulmões para se encherem de ar. "O que a fez mudar de idéia? O que a fez vir até aqui, nas masmorras, na minha morada?"

A Dama Cinzenta olhou para o corredor vazio, os braços ainda cruzados, a face orgulhosa erguida. "É _e__ssa_guerra."

O Barão pareceu curioso. "Não é a primeira guerra que vemos assolar este mundo, minha cara. E certamente não será a última."

Ela balançou a cabeça e o espectro de seus cabelos caíram para frente do rosto.

"Eu sei disso. Mas sei também que muitas coisas poderiam ter sido evitadas se algum de nós tivéssemos aprendido a ser mais flexíveis ou menos ambiciosos. Eu não posso esquecer o que você me fez, não posso perdoar, mas posso colocar isso de lado por alguns momentos e lembrar que eu também tive minha parcela de culpa."

"Helena-"

"Foi bom falar com o senhor, Barão" ela disse e eu vi o rosto dela se torcer num sorriso leve, seguido de um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

A face do Barão ficou mais opaca e por um instante eu pensei que ele iria alcançá-la e tomá-la nos braços ou algo parecido com isso, mas um ruído que ecoou do corredor de onde eu acabara de vir fez com que a Dama Cinzenta sumisse por uma parede, deixando o Barão a resmungar e arrastar suas correntes para longe dali sozinho.

—**x—**

A figura de Seamus Finnigan, respirando rápido e com o rosto vermelho, surgiu no corredor no exato instante em que o Barão Sangrento desaparecera. Ele parecia confuso e com mais pressa do que já estivera em toda a sua vida.

Imaginando que desta vez ele provavelmente voltaria direto para a Torre da Grifinória, decidi por escoltá-lo pelo menos até metade do caminho e assim dar a noite por encerrada. Nenhum de nós, porém, conseguiu ir muito longe, pois Blaise Zabini nos alcançou antes mesmo que saíssemos no hall de entrada.

"Seamus-" a voz dele soou completamente diferente da de momentos antes, quando ficara apenas preocupado em provocar o outro rapaz. "Droga, _espera_!" Ele falou um pouco mais alto, segurando Seamus pelo braço, mas desta vez sem a força de antes. Seamus olhou para o alto por um momento e então soltou um suspiro fundo antes de se voltar para Zabini.

"Pensei que você já tinha tido o que queria, Zabini" ele resmungou, o sotaque irlandês parecendo mais forte, soltando seu braço do aperto do outro. "Agora se me dá licença, eu pretendo não ser pego por mais ninguém da sua laia, voltar inteiro para o meu quarto e esquecer o que aconteceu."

Percebi na hora que o comentário atingiu o âmago de Zabini, pois ele se empertigou, tentando parecer mais alto do que realmente era.

"Deixa de ser hipócrita, seu mestiço cretino" Zabini perdeu a paciência e voltou a segurar Seamus, agora pelos ombros. "Você quem veio se oferecer, lembra? Você quem quis ser meu parceiro de poções, você quem-"

"Ah, me poupa, Zabini. Você sabe muito bem _porque_ eu fiz aquilo. Não foi por _sua_ causa. E já que abrimos a banca para as acusações, quero aproveitar para lembrá-lo que foi você quem _nunca_ cumpriu sua parte no acordo."

A cor fugiu do rosto de Zabini e o aperto nos ombros de Seamus se intensificou.

"Acordo? Nunca houve acordo nenhum. Eu disse que poderia _tentar_ descobrir alguma coisa. Nunca prometi nada. Você continuou abanando o rabo pro meu lado por que _quis_." Ele disse e parecendo ter tido a idéia do século, Zabini abriu um sorriso decididamente maldoso. "Ah, espera. Acaba de me ocorrer uma coisa. Sabe que agora tudo faz sentido? Vai me dizer que você não estava na verdade a fim de alguém para substituir o sangue-ruim nojento para quem você costumava abrir as per-"

Eu vi a raiva tomar conta do rosto Seamus, mas Zabini não foi rápido o bastante para desviar do soco que o atingiu em cheio na face, fazendo-o se afastar alguns passos devido o impacto do golpe.

"Cuidado com o que fala, Zabini. Você não sabe de absolutamente _nada_."

Eu precisava admitir que Blaise Zabini se recuperou bem rápido, limpando o sangue do canto dos lábios com ajuda de uma das mãos, a expressão dona de si sugerindo que era ele quem dava as cartas naquele jogo, não importasse a força com que Seamus o socasse.

"Ah, eu posso te garantir, Finnigan" e os lábios grossos se curvaram num novo sorriso. "De algumas coisas eu _sei_."

E, enfiando uma das mãos dentro das vestes, ele tirou um papel amassado no formato de uma bolinha e jogou-o para Seamus, que o apanhou no ar. Sem cruzarem os olhares mais nenhuma vez, Zabini deus as costas para o outro, tomando o caminho de volta para as masmorras. E eu me aproximei devagar, tentando ler o que estava escrito no pedaço de papel que Seamus desamassava com as mãos trêmulas.

Mas quando finalmente conseguiu abri-lo e examinar seu conteúdo, Seamus caiu de joelhos no chão, o rosto enfiado nas mãos espalmadas, deixando que o pedaço de papel escorregasse por seu colo até cair junto à suas pernas. Me aproximei o mais que pude sem relevar minha presença e, ao consegui entender as palavras, compreendi a reação de Seamus.

Se tratava de uma carta numa caligrafia desenhada e caprichosa que reconheci imediatamente das redações de transfiguração que até o ano passado eu tivera o grande prazer em corrigir.

"_S._

_Não que eu esteja confiando nessa mulher, mas ela diz que prometeu fazer um favor ao filho dela. Mas não acho que tenha alguma coisa a perder usando alguns minutos para escrever isso aqui, uma vez que mesmo que a carta caia em mãos erradas, não haverá nada nela que denuncie eu ou você._

_Mas eu realmente gostaria de acreditar que você vai lê-la e que vai saber que eu estou bem e que penso em você o tempo todo e em tudo que teremos para contar um ao outro quando nos encontramos. _

_Estou lutando aqui e sei que você também está. Vai valer a pena, você vai ver._

_Logo._

_D."_

Eu mal acabara de assimilar o conteúdo da carta quando Seamus, tateando as cegas em busca do pedaço de papel, voltou a tomá-lo nas mãos e relê-lo. Me afastei e deixei que ele fizesse seu caminho de volta a torre sozinho. De alguma forma, eu sabia que ele estaria seguro agora. Não havia nada como a esperança restabelecida para nos tornar mais fortes ou, no mínimo, para fazer com que redescubramos forças que achávamos ter perdido em algum lugar.

Eu começara aquela noite com a idéia fixa de andar pelo castelo procurando por segredos que pudessem ajudar na batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas. Mal me dera conta de que os encontrara. Segredos ocultos em todo sorriso que, mesmo diante das adversidades, ainda tentava transmitir força e segurança. No entrelaçar das mãos que diziam _'estou com você'_ com mais clareza do que quaisquer palavras fariam. Nas atitudes talvez aparentemente equivocadas, mas que acabavam por nos surpreender e, no fim, nos salvar.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Sobre a fic: **Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 02/06/08 como resposta a este desafio (**community. livejournal. com/ potterslashfics/ 382548. html** — para ver tire os espaços) promovido pela comunidade Potter Slash Fanfics do Live Journal.

**

* * *

****Nota da Autora:** Vocês acreditam em mim se eu disser que simplesmente _esqueci _de postar essa fic por aqui? Sério. E olha que ela está escrita há mais de um ano. É, eu sei. _Epic fail_ para mim. :/ Mas então, não sei bem o que pensar dela. Acho que a fic é okay, até. Se não fosse o desafio, provavelmente jamais escreveria algo nessa época/local, porque não tem como envolver os meus casais favoritos direito. Mas admito que foi legal para escrever Neville/Luna!

Comentários serão bem-vindos, as always. :)

**Aviso:** Sim, a fanfic não foi betada. Sei lá, não quis submeter a Shibbo a isso, ela já está tomando muita surra de **Verona** (sim, sim eu vou terminar de postar a fic, malz aê).


End file.
